


Hell's Sow

by NullWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Birthing, Bugs & Insects, Corruption, Gangbang, Impregnation, Other, Pigs, Rape, Sisters, Smegma, fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullWriter/pseuds/NullWriter
Summary: Elizabeth has always had... predilections. What happens when she's allowed the chance to fulfill them?Commissioned by Ultimo01 - http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/ultimo01/profile





	Hell's Sow

Lindsay never thought about what kind of effects what she was doing might have on her cousin. She was young, she was just smart enough to be really stupid, and had the burning desire in her about being as cool as possible. And the only way you could be cool, was if you threw common sense away.  
  
Elizabeth, for her part, when she heard her older cousin tell her she wanted to show her some “secret videos,” had no real idea what that could mean. Elizabeth was just in her adolescence, and the vague ideas she had about the significance of the changes in her body were just that, vague and indistinct.  
  
So it was one night, very late, that the two of them crowded around Lindsay's laptop on a bed in their pyjamas, and watched the most hardcore pornography that Lindsay could find. Lindsay had thought about what to show Elizabeth, and showed a variety of kinks, including some not even she was that interested in, but figured she had to be “in the know” about anyway. Bukkake, creampies, double and triple penetration, toys of all different shapes and sizes going in every hole, all of it flashed on the screen, illuminating their faces in the dark.  
  
Though Lindsay herself was finding herself aroused as the videos passed, each time she glanced at her cousin's face, she was met by an expression that was more bored than interested. Elizabeth, though she was seeing sex up close, just couldn't get into the stuff her cousin was into. Lindsay tried everything she could think of, but nothing seemed to grab Elizabeth.  
  
Grabbing her mouse, Lindsay decided to try the most depraved stuff she could think of. Diving deep into unnamed sites, she bit her lip as she pulled up a video. The camera was shaky and amateurish, and the woman on screen wasn't the most attractive that the pair had watched that night. But she was in a barn, nude except for a domino mask, and next to her was a tall, proud stallion.  
  
Lindsay heard Elizabeth gasp as the woman on screen got to her knees under the horse, and kissed the black sac of his testicles. Lindsay too felt something as she watched, the sheer disgust transmuting in her stomach into a weird, twisting arousal that made her panties wet. As the woman's hands played at the stallion's sheath, she continued to plant sloppy kisses on his scrotum, licking it and moaning into the hot flesh.  
  
Lindsay noticed out of the corner of her eye that one of Elizabeth's hands was sliding into her pyjama pants, but she didn't say anything. She just smiled, knowing she'd gotten her cousin into it. Spellbound, the two of them watched as the woman eventually got the horse's cock erect, splotched pink and black. Without sound on they could only guess what she was saying as she laid herself down on a box, and pressed the flared cock-tip against her own cunt.  
  
Elizabeth gasped again when the cock pushed into the woman, and the cousins watched in breathless amazement as they watched her take inch after inch of horse dick, the girth so much it visibly bulged inside of her.   
  
But just as Elizabeth was getting deeper into it, Lindsay was beginning to have second thoughts. She wondered if the site was secure, or if someone could tell she had visited it. Before the horse came in the woman, Lindsay slammed the laptop shut and unplugged the router in her room. To Elizabeth's confused face, Lindsay could only stammer a lame excuse about how it was late, and they needed to get some sleep for the rest of the family reunion the next day.  
  
Elizabeth nodded, seemingly mollified, and left Lindsay's room. But Lindsay would never know just what an impact seeing that video would have on her cousin's life after that.  
**************************************************  
Elizabeth returned to a quiet home that Friday afternoon. Her mother and father had left a note on the refrigerator, saying they had to make a business trip to Los Angeles, and that they would be back on Monday. Until then, it was just her and her younger sister, Lisa.  
  
For a young woman, almost out of high school, the opportunity to have the house to herself should have been the occasion of mass-calling friends and acquaintances, preparing a house party that would end in the police arriving and stern words being given at school the next week about the dangers of underage drinking. But the idea never touched Elizabeth's mind. All her time in high school, she had been shunned by others. By this point, in her final year, she didn't really care about it anymore. She was who she was, and she didn't mind if people laughed about her behind her back, called her “spooky,” or anything else.  
  
She was not an unlovely girl. Her brunette hair fell down her back almost to her ass, and considering she was just over 6 feet tall it fell like a waterfall. Elizabeth's body was shaped well, if a little thin, and her breasts were perky even if they weren't larger than average. Her blue-green eyes were always aware, covered by thick-rimmed glasses that gave her the atmosphere of a librarian. Not that Elizabeth flaunted her body – she did the exact opposite most of the time, hiding herself underneath hoodies and long skirts and as many layers as she could get away with.  
  
Elizabeth bit her lips and looked at the clock. It was just after 4 in the afternoon. Lisa wouldn't be home from her extracurriculars until after dinner, and would probably have gotten some food on her own with her friends. Lisa had just started high school, but she was swimming easy in it so far, making friends with a facility that Elizabeth would never be able to match, and constantly trying new things and activities. It was part of why everyone, including Elizabeth, loved her so dearly.  
  
But if she was going to be gone, it meant Elizabeth had the house to herself without fear of interruption for some time. Her insides whirled in anticipation. She had to take advantage of the situation. Running upstairs, she unlocked her bedroom door and slipped in, making sure to lock it behind her. It was a habit she'd started some years prior, her parents eventually relenting their opposition to it, figuring their elder daughter wasn't really one to do drugs or drink alcohol in her room.  
  
Elizabeth's room was simple, but well-lived in. A few posters of occult interest hung on her walls, along with books of supernatural or extra-natural topics. A little figure of a Mothman stood on her bookshelf, next to a roaring demon. Her desk was dominated by her computer tower and monitor, currently with the screen off. Elizabeth turned it on as she threw her bag at the foot of her bed and began peeling off the outer layers of her clothes. Her boots were thrown into the closet, her sweater and hoodie onto her bed, and she slipped off her black tights as she checked her torrents.  
  
Everything had downloaded, and Elizabeth let out a conspiratorial giggle as her womb warmed up. Turning on her little space warmer, her heavy black curtains blocking out almost all of the golden autumn light, her face was illumined by the blue of her screen. In just her panties and a thin tanktop, Elizabeth played with her speaker volume, making sure it wasn't too loud before she started clicking on some video files.  
  
The first was titled an incomprehensible mash of hexadecimal, but Elizabeth knew the outlines of what was in it. She'd saved more than a few gifs and webms that had been made from it, and spent plenty of time taking those in as she brought herself to climax again and again, but she'd yet to get the whole thing with sound before.  
  
As the film started, a young woman, not much older than Elizabeth, and totally naked except for a collar and leash, was sitting in front of the camera. She gave her name, Joan, and stroked at her long black hair in a gesture of nervousness as the cameraman asked some more questions. She was 19, new to the area, and didn't have a job yet, except for this.  
  
When the cameraman pulled out his cock, Joan quickly began sucking him off, wrapping her lips around it while her hands played at his balls. Elizabeth watched it with interest, but not arousal. This wasn't what she was here for. She had grown tired of the men in pornography, and they all seemed to be the same kind of man – always seeking affirmation about the size of his cock, using the worst kinds of incoherent dirty talk, and more. It had never been her interest to tell another guy just how big his dick was, oh my god, she couldn't believe it, it was splitting her apart. She wanted masculinity, but not the theatrics.  
  
Joan spat on the dick, and slopped her tongue over it, her bright red lips leaving marks on the tan skin. She was not inexperienced with sucking cock on camera, and made sure to bat her eyes at the camera a few times. When she deepthroated him, the cameraman would keep a tight hold on the leash, pulling her farther onto his cock. But before he came, he roughly pushed her away with his foot. Joan coughed a few times, confusion on her face. Perhaps she expected some rough-housing, but not a foot to her sternum. She was about to ask something when a bark was heard off-camera. A few seconds later, and a big doberman appeared, just his head poking into the frame.  
  
“H-hey, what's with the dog?” Joan asked, and Elizabeth heard the nervous tinge in Joan's voice. Elizabeth pulled her panties down just a little bit, and slipped her fingers under the waistband. This was what she'd been hoping to see, ever since she'd first read the video being described by someone else who had been looking for it.  
  
 _I saw this video once, I think it was on Beastube before it got taken down. Girl called herself Joan, long black hair, nice tits. Starts off sucking in POV, then the camera guy's dog comes in. Joan gets double-teamed by them, it's brutal as hell, but hot af. Wish I'd dled it before it went down. Anyone know what I'm talking about?_  
  
Joan let out a garbled scream as her leash was pulled and then tied around a metal grate on the wall. The cameraman set the camera on a stand and let it run as he went over to Joan and tied her arms and legs, before grabbing her throat. The doberman stepped over Joan's face, and the cameraman helped guide his cock into the woman's mouth. Joan screamed, trying to fight, but unable to overpower her captor. The doberman's red rocket cock pressed at her lips, and then slipped between them to fill her mouth. Tears began flowing down Joan's cheeks as the dog raped her face with his hot, thick dick.  
  
This was what Elizabeth wanted to see. Ever since that night with Lindsay, Elizabeth had been entranced by the hidden world of bestiality. It drew her in like a moth to a flame. She loved all of it – live action, hentai, stories – they all filled hidden needs in her. With animals, she didn't have to think about masks and acting – the dogs and pigs and horses she watched her purely male creatures, mating with women willing and unwilling. It touched something deep inside Elizabeth, that she couldn't quite articulate. But seeing a woman spread her legs for an inhuman cock – it made her pussy drip with arousal, and her womb tighten with need. Her masturbation sessions were always better when she could see a human vulva, red after being pounded remorselessly, spill a waterfall of animal semen that had filled it up to the womb.  
  
She wished she could do it herself, in her most guarded moments.  
  
Joan's cheeks flared as the doberman's cock filled her mouth, pressing down into her throat before pulling up. She coughed around it, her struggling stopped by the man's hands gripping her with terrible force. Her eyes, sometimes obscured by the furry body above her, were wide with fear. Elizabeth would have loved to know what was going through Joan's mind at that moment. Had she thought about what she could have done differently to not end up there? Had she thought about how humiliating it was? Had she even remembered the camera was there, recording her shame so that perverts like Elizabeth could watch?  
  
Elizabeth's fingers played with the outer lips of her pussy, gently rubbing and stroking them, pulling on them with her fingernails. Her inner heat was radiating out, and in the rapidly warming room she felt fine, even without much in the way of clothing on. Her other hand pinched at her right nipple, feeling it swell under her fingers, growing stiff. She pulled on it, feeling the elasticity of her flesh, arching her back ever so slightly. She thought about how the dog's cock would taste, how it would feel on her lips – the thoughtless jabbing and thrusting that would send its slick and hot length over her tongue to press at her throat. Ever since Elizabeth had seen a video of a woman drinking a glass of pig jizz, she had wondered how they all tasted, how they differed from each other.  
  
Elizabeth had almost had sex with a dog, once. A year ago, she had resolved to do it, to turn her dreams into reality, and had taken a job dogsitting for a woman who was out of town for two weeks in the summer. Her Malamute had seemed the perfect male for Elizabeth to lose her virginity to, sweet and playful, and un-neutered. She'd gotten as far as taking off all her clothes in the house, waiting to crawl on her hands and knees and start sucking his cock, when she'd gotten cold feet. She was terrified of being found out, of having her deepest fantasies thrown into the terrifying light of day. She'd die if that ever happened. She couldn't bear to imagine what her family, what Lisa, might think about her after learning it, or how they'd look at her after that.  
  
So Elizabeth kept herself hidden. She thought about bestiality ever day, wrote about it, looked up new doujins and searched for new videos. But it was always with her door locked, and through a VPN. She took as many precautions as she could, to prevent anyone from finding her out.  
  
Joan's eyes watered even more as the doberman's balls contracted. Thin cum spilled out of her lips, running down her cheeks and chin, but the man made her swallow it. Her legs kicked out, feebly striking his legs. When her throat was done swallowing, the dog cock slipped out of her mouth and fell onto her face. “P-please, no more!” Joan begged.  
  
Elizabeth watched with ever growing enjoyment as Joan was raped. The doberman raped her, sending his thick cock into her pussy, making her scream. The man made her bark like a dog, slapping her face when she failed.   
  
Elizabeth watched the doberman, and wondered how she'd react to being in Joan's position. The doberman didn't care about Joan's feelings, and it wouldn't care about Elizabeth's, would it? All the male cared about was dumping its semen into the female, inseminating and (hopefully) impregnating her. It was all natural, without words. Elizabeth hated her cowardice, she wished so much at moments like these that she had done what she'd set out to do and gotten fucked by the dog.  
  
The video kept going, Elizabeth's fingers pressing into her wet tunnel. Again and again the doberman raped Jane, until her sobs were nothing more than weak movements in her shoulders, less visible than the pounding she was receiving from her pussy. Hearing the sounds made Elizabeth so happy – she'd made do with just the visuals, but having the entire thing made her giddy. But just as the doberman knotted with Jane, and the camera zoomed in on the joining of the two, it was over.  
  
44 minutes and 37 seconds. That was the entire thing, and no one knew anything about there being more. Elizabeth was nowhere near climaxing, she was still on the upswing. So with a sigh, wishing she knew what happened to Joan after it, she moved on to her favorite species: pigs. She didn't know what drew her to them in particular, maybe it was their massive testicles and their strangely-shaped cocks. But Elizabeth spent the next few hours abusing her pussy over and over again, with her fingers and vibe eggs. But she never quite touched the real climax she'd been looking for, and her womb just ached more and more as the sun set and night came over.  
  
Not hearing the quiet knocking at her door, Elizabeth fell into her bed, exhausted and yearning. Her fingers played at her clit as she began to drift off, growing weaker and weaker as her eyes fell closed.  
  
She heard the sound of grunting, and she woke to see a scene of horror.  
  
In front of her were uncountable women of every race, scattered among red rocks. But they were not alone.  
  
If they were pigs, they were horrible abominations of the form, their bodies huge and grossly patterned with iron-hard gray crusts growing in uneven splotches on their skin. Their eyes were a sullen red, like an inflamed wound, and burned not with intelligence, but a willful malevolence. Their snouts, misshapen, drooled constantly onto the hot ground. And finally, horribly, between their legs were cocks and balls of inhuman size. Their dicks were a dark, tanned flesh color, at least those parts that weren't covered in huge chunks of smegma. And their balls were enormous, swaying with each step they took.  
  
If they were merely monsters, Elizabeth would not have been so scared. But she watched, horrified, as the women were mated by the disgusting porcine creatures. Elizabeth's breathing stopped as she watched a blonde scream in a guttural, mindless voice, her pussy filled with the corkscrew cock of one of the monsters. Not a hundred yards away, Elizabeth watched, incapable of turning away, as the blonde was filled with so much sperm and smegma that her stomach distended outward. Her face as she was violated was one of complete and total rapture.  
  
Elizabeth threw her hand over her mouth and hid behind a rock, crying. Her mind whirled with questions. Where was she? What were those creatures? She looked up at the sky, and only saw a vast dome, colors shading between blood red and the orange of flames. She could still hear the oinks, and she knew somehow that there were more of those pigs than she had seen. Could she escape? Or would she end up like the blonde?  
  
“It's quite the dilemma, isn't it?”  
  
The voice was smooth and androgynous. Elizabeth turned to her side, to see a red-skinned figure with jet-black hair and eyes. Elizabeth was about to scream, seeing in front of her a demon like she had read about in her books, when the demon put a finger to her mouth. “You may not want to do that, unless you _want_ the pigs to find you.” The demon smirked. “And maybe you do, don't you Elizabeth?”  
  
In front of the demon, Elizabeth felt naked. “H-how do you…?”  
  
The demon laughed, sitting on the ground next to Elizabeth. The demon was female, with heavy breasts that swung easily, and jeweled piercings covering her nipples and clitoris, connecting them with gold chains.  
  
“Don't you think I'd know about someone so special?” the demon asked, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. “With all that love of animal cock in your mind, well, I got on to your case pretty quick. You can call me Zarin, by the way.”  
  
“No!” Elizabeth shouted, before clamping her hands on her mouth again.  
  
Zarin put her hand to her mouth. “Ohhh, are you trying to tell me you _don't_ think about having a big, strong, bestial cock shoved into your virginal hole?” She began to slide closer to Elizabeth, her body pressing against the young woman's, her mouth moving towards her ear to whisper. “You _haven't_ contemplated what it would feel like to be filled with pig jizz, how it would settle in your womb, the hard seal keeping it in you as the sperm assaulted your eggs?” Zarin's tongue licked at Elizabeth's earlobe. “I've read your stories, Elizabeth, they're quite good, but not as good as reality.”  
  
Elizabeth, faced with the situation she was in, could only weep. She thought she'd kept everything so secret. No one had known what she was interested in, except for this demon, who had seen into Elizabeth's mind. “Wh-what…” she sobbed, “what do you want with me?”  
  
“Awww, poor girl. There's no need to be scared!” Zarin got to her feet and pulled Elizabeth up. Taking her into an embrace from behind, the demon's nails gently scraping along Elizabeth's body. “They won't hurt you,” she said as the pigs came into view again, “at least not until you want them too.”  
  
Taking Elizabeth to a high hill, Zarin showed Elizabeth her little realm of hell. Thousands, tens of thousands of women, were joined in a hellish debauch without end. They were bred by the pigs, and Zarin made sure to show the birthing women to Elizabeth, pointing out how happy they were, how blissful their lives were. All of the women here had left lives of shame, liberated from all human strictures. They were totally free to indulge in their loves.  
  
All around her, Elizabeth watched, her fear melting away into a heat that burned in her womb with a ferocity she had never experienced before. She was bombarded by sights, sounds, and smells that both repulsed her and drew her in. The pigs constantly secreted smegma wherever they went, in horrible, throat-gagging clumps of almost-green foulness, but Elizabeth couldn't stop herself from picking them up with her hands and rubbing them between her fingers, letting the smell erupt in fresh waves and coating her delicate fingers in oil.  
  
Zarin spoke, but eventually Elizabeth couldn't hear her. She felt like she was in a strange tunnel, between two places. She kept seeing the happy faces on the women around her, and wondered how she would look, how her face would be. They were being raped, bred like animals, but wasn't that what Elizabeth wanted? Didn't she desire the sheer animal act, without the strange human customs around it? To submit to them, it would be humiliating and shameful, but as the thought turned in her head the more she dwelt on it, the more she thought about it and thought about the consequences. She wasn't sure how long she was there, but it felt like it was days.  
   
A woman sucked on a pig's cock in front of Elizabeth, and when it came, her face was covered in dark, yellow-tan sperm. And Elizabeth felt something in her soul break. She ran to the pig, ready to throw herself under it, but when she got close, she couldn't touch it, just passing through the creature's body.  
  
She turned and ran back to Zarin, grabbed her arm. “I need them!” she begged, “I… I don't care about my life anymore, I just want to be fucked by these monsters forever! I want to be their sow, and bear their piglets!” Her voice was ragged, irrational, tearing at the seams.  
  
Zarin petted her, running her fingers through the brunette's hair. “Shh, shh, don't worry, there's something you can do…”  
**************************************************  
The door to Lisa's bedroom slowly, quietly opened. Lisa, in her bed, mumbled and stirred. She was a beautiful teenager, virginal in body and mind, too innocent to have considered a boyfriend or the various “tricks” meant to preserve the hymen while still having sex.  
  
She was surrounded on her bed by stuffed toys of all sorts of shapes and sizes, from little bunnies to a large horse that she kept firmly in her arms, though it was getting old and ragged. It was a gift from Elizabeth, when they were still younger, and Lisa loved it more than all the others, even as she loved Elizabeth more than anyone else.  
  
Lisa didn't know why her sister locked herself into her room, but she remembered fondly the days before she started doing it, when they would play together, or read books together. Lisa had come back late, knocking on Elizabeth's door and wishing her a goodnight before she fell into bed. But she'd gotten no response, like most times. The door swung open fully, the night chill making Lisa pull her blankets up further.   
  
Elizabeth stood silent and unmoving, staring at her sister in the dark. She held a syringe in her hands, her grip as tight as a statue's. Her eyes, though focused on her sister, were vacant and empty, and her mouth was open, her muscles slack.  
  
Elizabeth didn't know how long the dream had lasted. It had felt like days, weeks, but when she woke up, it was still the night. But she knew it had been real. In her hand she held the syringe Zarin had given her, along with the task she as meant to perform burning in her mind. She needed to do it, if she wanted the pigs to claim her body and soul and brutalize her for eternity.  
  
But she still wavered. She was happy to give herself up, she couldn't think of a future outside of birthing pigs forever anymore. But Lisa was the only person who had never given up on Elizabeth, had always hoped the best would happen for her. To betray her like this?  
  
Elizabeth's mouth bent into a crooked smile. She'd understand then, wouldn't she? Elizabeth had found her happy ending, and if Lisa needed to be sacrificed for it, she'd understand then, wouldn't she? Why, Lisa would practically jump at the chance for it!  
  
Creeping forward, Elizabeth pulled down Lisa's blankets, exposing her sister's neck, and jammed the syringe into her. Lisa sprang awake, but was too in shock to fight back. She felt something hot and slimy join her bloodstream, moving around her body, and she could feel as it made the circuit around her.  
  
“Liz… what?” she whispered, and Elizabeth fell to her knees, giggling. She held Lisa's cheeks in her hands, and Lisa saw that her sister's face was twisted from the inside, a ghastly mask that looked demented.  
  
“Don't worry, don't worry, it'll be over quick!” Elizabeth said in a sing-song voice.  
  
Lisa felt the thing in her blood reach her uterus, and she doubled over. “Uhh, agghhh!” she cried out in pain. She grunted and groaned, tossing in her bed, sharp hooks of pain stabbing into her womb.  
  
Elizabeth started masturbating, oblivious to her sister's cries. She'd done her part, she'd condemned her sister to an end even lower and more disgusting than her own, but she didn't care. She heard the buzzing begin under Lisa's bed, and heard the snuffling sound of the pigs in the closet. The smells began to fill the room, and Elizabeth drank the foul, sour scents like incense into her nose.  
  
The first thing Lisa saw was a long, thin black leg reach up from under her bed to the covers. It was covered in fine, sharp black hairs. Still clutching her stomach, she stared in incomprehension as, from beneath her bed, crept a nightmare in flesh. Massive red compound eyes came over, and Lisa was faced with the largest, most disgusting fly she'd ever seen, one the size of an average dog. And hanging from the thorax was a dripping, oddly-shaped protuberance that Lisa had to realize was the insect's penis. On it was a covering of smegma, with small, pale forms wriggling in it. Her mouth opened in a scream, as she tried to back up to the wall.  
  
She bumped into something behind her, and as she whipped around, the face of another giant fly went up to her, opening its mouth to reveal dozens of slimy, shining tubules, writhing and reaching. Lisa screamed, but found her body had lost all its strength. She couldn't push them away if they were normal-sized flies. The tendrils played at Lisa's face, pushing into her nostrils and her mouth, leaving trails of slime on her skin, a horrific first kiss she'd never imagined.  
  
Elizabeth didn't really care anymore what happened to her sister. Lisa would be sacrificed to the absolute lowest form of demon creature, to be the insect's broodmother, an existence at the very bottom. Even Elizabeth would be a little above her, a sow as she was, and she was happy for it, and knew her sister would be happy for it too.  
  
Hearing the closet open, Elizabeth turned around and let out an ecstatic cry, seeing the first of her hell-pig mates coming out, already hard and dripping semen onto the carpet. Elizabeth flung her arms around the animal's neck, kissing at its unwashed face, sucking on its wet, dripping tongue with love and devotion. The pig's saliva filled her mouth, spilling out over her lips to spill down her chin and dribble onto her breasts, her nipples already stiff with arousal.  
  
Elizabeth, giving one more kiss to the monster in front of her, tore off her panties, and crawled underneath the male's heavy, hot body. She looked upwards, and going underneath his cock, she cooed and gently took it in her hands. The smegma crumbled and fell off onto her body, staining her skin with oils and scents that would never come out. The pig helped spread it on Elizabeth's body, pressing its corkscrew cock against her skin, rubbing the precum, the smegma, all of it around her, letting everything erupt into the air around them, filling the space with hellish aromas.  
  
Lisa, still being kissed by the fly in front of her, screamed into its tendrils as her pyjamas were sliced apart by their feet, sharper than she imagined. But somehow she was unharmed, though she didn't know why. She would learn soon enough.  
  
The cock on the fly kissing her wormed left and right, searching for her now-bare pussy. Lisa wept, her hot tears drunk by more tendrils from behind her. More and more flies appeared around her, their cocks pressing at her body from all over. She couldn't move, she could turn without being assaulted by more and more insectoid members. Covered in the worm-filled smegma, they jabbed at Lisa, rubbing across her tight ass, her pert breasts, the worst of the corruption seeping deep into Lisa's body.  
  
Finally, the flies knocked Lisa over, and before she could scream again, a fly cock had pierced between her lips, and was so large it pushed into her throat. Without even a second to begin to untangle the mess of her senses from that, another fly thrust its smegma-covered cock into Lisa's hole, tearing through her virginity without any trouble at all.  
  
It was enough to make Lisa despair. Her sister had done something to her, but she didn't know what. All she knew was that even as she cried and cried as she was raped, her womb grew hot and needful, each thrust of the fly's dick inside of her bringing her closer to something she'd never felt before – orgasm.  
  
Elizabeth, too, had submitted to her mating, and her virginity had been taken with a finality and decisiveness that made the older sister orgasm with a low, heavy bellow from her throat. The cock felt more amazing inside of her than her wildest imaginings. It filled her, it made her feel like she would break apart. The smegma and precum filled the folds of her inner walls, making each thrust go faster and harder. Each time the tip hit against Elizabeth's cervix, she was overcome with pure, bestial love for her mate. Her teeth grit together in a strained smile, her eyes slowly rolling up into her skull.   
  
Lisa, feeling the smegma being scraped into her tight walls, could feel even more. She felt the worms wriggling around inside of it, felt them burrow into her flesh, melting and merging with her. She tried to thrash around, but even if she could, she stopped. Something in the back of her mind rang out, and soothed her. She wasn't a human, was she? If she was in such a situation, how could she be? Was this somewhere people ended up? The cocks, their tips shaped like barbs, scraped at her cervix and the depths of her throat, but she found her body quickly acclimatizing to the abuse. This was what she was meant for, she began to think.  
  
The bedroom was full of the sounds of furious, animal rutting. Elizabeth couldn't articulate words anymore, just pre-verbal sounds from her diaphragm. Her womb was desperately kissing the tip of the pig cock in her, eager for every drop of sperm from now until eternity. And her mate obliged. The tip penetrated her cervix, and began to pour out the thick, dense pig jizz into her willing womb. Pint after pint was unloaded into the teen, until her womb was outlined against her skin, full as a water balloon. Then her mate fired off the jelly-like seal against her cervix, to ensure that his foul load would do its job with her eggs.  
  
Feeling the millions of swimmers attack up her tubes, and bombard her fertile eggs, Elizabeth's mind shattered at the sensation. Tears of pure, undiluted joy ran down her cheeks, her face stuck in a rictus grin as tight as her muscles could be without breaking her bones. Another pig came out, and sprayed a load of cum on her face. The jelly-thick sperm splattered across her, the unnatural color of the hellish jizz ruined the pale smoothness of Elizabeth's skin.   
  
As hours passed, Lisa gave up. The flies didn't ejaculate semen, rather, their smegma was their breeding tool, the worms melting into Lisa's eggs, corrupting them and impregnating her. Before the night was over, dozens of the insects had filled her with jar after jar's worth of smegma. The latest one pulled out, and a large dollop of wet smegma landed against he floor, which Lisa immediately jumped down to eat up, her mind lost amid infinite despair now.  
  
Zarin watched, and laughed as the girls were pulled into the doorway, disappearing from their home forever.  
**************************************************  
On the hard ground of hell, the orgy continued unabated, as it would go on forever now. Both sisters were surrounded by packs of their chosen “suitors”, and although both were now irreversibly impregnated, the animals around them didn't care. Their souls, which the hellish denizens could sense as if they were bright lamps, were not yet totally consumed. More could still be done to them.  
  
On her knees, being held from behind by a fly that shoved its cock into her full pussy, Lisa grabbed the hook-shaped cock of a fly, and started rhythmically squeezing it it into her mouth, milking the thing for all the smegma it had inside. As the salty, sour cheese filled her mouth, she hated herself. Her mind warred with itself as yet more cocks pressed at her tits, her ass, her legs. Didn't she enjoy the feeling of her pussy being packed with wet, oily smegma? As she chewed on the load in her mouth, her tongue covered in the tiny white worms, she couldn't deny it. But she still had enough sense to remember this was wrong, that even if she wasn't human, there was something that shouldn't be happening here.  
  
Elizabeth, by contrast, had lost even that. She suckled on the huge, musk-spraying testicles of the pig in front of her as she was fucked from behind again. With every breath of the foul, animal stench more of Elizabeth's mind dissolved and blew away. She could remember her name and her sister, for now, but the more she ran her tongue along the heavy wrinkled sac, leaving kisses of spit on the dark, leathery skin, the more she lost forever.   
  
Behind her, the pig fucking her tried to break through the seal on her cervix. The pigs cared first that the sows were impregnated, but each of them desired to be the sire of the most piglets. So the pig over Elizabeth, his armored belly scraping along her back, struck the pointed tip of his cock against the cum-seal, hoping to pierce it. Each thrust against it deformed Elizabeth's womb, squeezing the cervix in and pushing the cum outwards, making her stomach jump out every time. She was lost in pleasure, and couldn't care less about what she was losing. This was her happiness, this was her joy.  
  
Pulling out the last crumbs of smegma from the cock in her mouth onto her tongue, Lisa let go and let the fly pull back. She coughed, spilling half-chewed smegma onto her small breasts, the oil in her mouth leaving the bitter, sour taste stuck in her mouth. As she glanced at the cocks spearing towards her, she could begin to notice differences between them. What had been a singular mass began to differ from each other – this one had larger fleshy papules to gouge against her pussy walls, that one's smegma teemed with more maggots than any other, and another one's mouth tendrils were longer and wetter.  
  
Seeing the individuals, Lisa could begin rationalizing things in her mind. She wasn't being assaulted by a mass, she was allowing herself to be courted by each fly. They courted her, they mated with her, they spilled their vital fluids in her, and drank from hers, tendrils sucking up her pussy juices and her spit to nourish the flies drinking. As her own stomach filled with melting smegma, Lisa knew somehow that this was going to be her food from now on. She'd never taste a different meal for eternity, she would forever gorge herself on fly cock-cheese, and with the realization, Lisa couldn't really fight the shiver of happiness that went through her. She was going to birth maggots by the thousands, the millions, but the flies would care for her. Wasn't that what every woman wanted?  
  
Grabbing the smegma she'd wasted, Lisa smeared it over her breasts, feeling it mush between her fingers, she made sure her nipples were covered in the stuff. She hoped they grew enough for all the maggots she'd be birthing to get enough milk.  
  
Elizabeth finished cleaning the scrotum of the pig in front of her, and squealed as he turned around to press his cock against her cum-covered cheek. She quickly pulled it into her mouth, letting the spiral dick slide over her tongue and into her throat. She was quickly becoming accustomed to being filled from both sides. More than that, when she wasn't being spit-roasted, she was craving it, feeling empty.  
  
With a squeal, the pig fucking Elizabeth busted through the seal on her cervix. Elizabeth's orgasmic groan was stifled by the cock in her throat, but her eyes showed the depths of her devotion to her new station in life. With the jelly broken, the cum in her womb came spilling out, scraped out onto the ground below by the pig's dick. She was already pregnant, but what harm could another load directly in her womb be?  
  
Within the hour, the both the souls of the girls were utterly, inexhaustibly tainted. They relished their new positions, unable to conceive of a life that didn't involve their constant violation.  
**************************************************  
Years passed, or maybe centuries. Time meant nothing to the breeders. They were nothing more than vessels to be filled, give birth, and filled again. They never grew old, they knew nothing of their pasts, or who they were before. None of it mattered. They were breeders, and they cared for nothing else.  
  
The older one grunted as she pushed. Her breasts leaked milk constantly, and one was already occupied by a suckling piglet. She pushed, her muscles forcing the large object through her canal. Her flesh bulged, her teeth grit even as she went through the same process she'd done uncountable times before. With a last effort, the twin emerged from her tunnel, squealing, and the breeder cooed as she brought it to her free nipple. It began sucking greedily on her milk, to grow as big as its father and breed more of the animals on the other sows.  
  
To her right, the breeder there was hugely pregnant, and she moved her hands over her stomach lovingly. She could feel the maggots wriggling within her. Tens of them, moving against each other, moving against the wall of her womb, their movements visible from the bulging of the skin. This latest batch was the liveliest yet, and she was happy for it. But she would be happier still when she gave birth and was impregnated again. She was covered in the cock-cheese of her mates, and whenever she was hungry another one would come to feed her more of it.  
  
They were nothing more than animals now.


End file.
